Money Maker
by Cherry Cheshire
Summary: ¿Sabías que a las personas que tienen buenos culos las llaman money maker? Yaoi,One-shot, Kakairu


**Money Maker**

-¿Sabíais que a las personas que tienen buen culo las llaman money maker en algunas partes del mundo?

-¿Con "buen culo" a qué te refieres?

-Ya sabéis, que sea redondo, respingón, evidentemente plano no...todo eso.

-Ooh...

Un grupo de ninjas ociosos era lo más peligroso que te podías encontrar en tu vida, y más si la mayoría eran maestros de academia y senseis de adolescentes con las hormonas revueltas. En los pocos descansos que tenían, los ninjas masculinos y femeninos se juntaban en grupos, de su mismo o género o entremezclados, y conversaban de temas que iban desde misiones hasta las chorradas que se encontraban en los exámenes de sus alumnos.

Y hoy, en la academia ninja un grupito de hombres se encontraba precisamente disfrutando de su momento de tranquilidad y salió el tema.

-Entonces aquí en la academia estamos faltos, que las kunoichis últimamente de tanta dieta se están quedando lisas de todos lados.—comentó en tono de guasa Genma, que se encontraba entre los presentes.

-Tienes razón, y vosotros no sois precisamente una belleza.—rió Kotetsu, siendo seguido del resto.

-Anda calla, que como te oiga Izumo vas a salir escaldado.

Los hombres siguieron riendo, y cuando pararon se quedaron algo pensativos.

-No sé, pero de aquí de la academia ahora mismo no se me ocurre nadie que sea especialmente money maker.

-Mmm, lo cierto es que nunca se me ha ocurrido pensarlo.

-Claro, no vas a ir por ahí mirándole el culo a la gente descaradamente.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio pensativos y mirando a su alrededor. En la sala de profesores a parte de ellos no había nadie más, por lo que no había mucho que mirar. Hasta que la puerta se abrió e Iruka sensei entró cargado de papeles.

-¿Ya estáis holgazaneando otra vez?—inquirió el moreno chunnin.

-Es que tú trabajas mucho Iruka, y eso hace parecer que el resto no damos palo al agua.-se excusaron poniendo caritas inocentes.

-Sí ya...

El grupo de ninjas se quedó observando a Iruka colocar todo el montón de papeles sobre una mesa, pero debido a su altura, la pila empezó a tambalearse y al menos la mitad de los documentos cayeron al suelo.

-Vaya...—se quejó.

-¿Necesitas ayuda sensei?—se ofreció Genma.

-No, tranquilos. Ya lo arreglo.

Y dicho esto el chunnin se agachó para recoger todo el jaleo de papeles, poniéndose en cuclillas y desplazándose de ese modo por el suelo. Los últimos papeles se metieron por debajo de una mesa, así que esta vez Iruka se puso a cuatro patas y se echó sobre el suelo para llegar hasta su escurridizo objetivo, quedando elevada ,respecto del suelo, su parte trasera.

-Los pillé.—y se levantó del suelo describiendo un arco hacia atrás con su cintura.—Bueno esto ya está. ¿Qué os pasa?—preguntó mientras ordenaba los papeles mirando al grupo de ninjas.

-Na..nada sensei.

-¿Seguro? Estáis algo colorados ¿tenéis calor? ¿abro la ventana?

Los hombres se tensaron cuando el moreno sensei fue derecho hacia la venta abriéndola de par en par inclinándose hacia afuera para dejar entrar el viento y logrando nuevamente que su parte trasera se realzase.

-Así mejor. Buff, no sé vosotros pero yo necesito un café, iré a sacarme uno de la máquina. Nos vemos.—se despidió.

-¡Espera sensei te acompaño!

Exclamaron a la par 3 o 4 de los allí presentes saliendo al galope detrás de él. En la sala quedaron sólo Genma y Kotetsu, uno con cara de pasmao y el otro rígido como una tabla sin decir ni _mú._

Mientras, en los pasillos de la academia Iruka sensei caminaba con 4 ninjas pegados a su espalda pero a una distancia "prudencial". Parecía un mafioso seguido de su grupo de matones, si no fuera porque estos matones más bien parecían acosadores. Llegaron a la máquina de café y el chunnin se quedó pensando que escoger.

-Deja que yo te pague sensei, te invito.

-Oh, gracias pero no hace falta que...

-¡No no, el que invitará a Iruka-sensei seré yo!—intervino otro.

-Sensei ¿por qué no vamos después a almorzar? Yo invito.—dijo otro.

-Pe pero si no es necesario que...

-¡Iruka sensei volvamos luego juntos casa! ¡te invitaré a un trago!

-Os lo agradezco mucho pero no hace falta en serio...

Iruka ya estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso, rodeado de cuatro ninjas que le miraban con sus mejores caras picaronas y que al parecer no aceptaban negativas a sus ofertas el moreno pensó que hoy debía pasar algo raro con los hombres de la academia.

-¡Vamos Iruka sensei! ¡Iremos juntos!—agarró el primero por el brazo.

-¡Eh oye no te pases de listo! ¡Que aquí hemos invitado todos!—saltaron los otros agarrando también al sensei.

-E e esto chicos, no hace falta que tiréis así de mí, podemos ir todos...

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Yo he invitado primero!—exclamaron a coro.

Iruka puso los ojos en blanco y ya no sabía ni qué hacer mientras los otros seguían tirando de él.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

-Ka...Kakashi sensei.

Quien había hecho acto de presencia era el ninja copia, que a pesar de llevar máscara y un ojo tapado se notaba a la legua que no estaba precisamente contento. De pie a unos pasos de ellos paseó su único ojo visible por los cuatro ninjas que mantenían agarrado al moreno fulminándolos uno a uno con la mirada. Yendo hacia ellos les apartó los brazos dándoles calambre gracias a su chakra y cogió en volandas a Iruka sensei echándoselo al hombro.

-¡Bájame Kakashi! ¡Bájame!—pataleó el moreno.

-Lo siento muchachos pero Iruka sensei ya está _muy _ ocupado así que si me disculpáis.—dijo desapareciendo después con un _poof_ en una nube de humo dejando a los cuatro ninjas con caras de susto.

Al día siguiente, Genma fue hasta la oficina de misiones a llevar unos cuantos reportes, entrando fue hasta la mesa de Iruka-sensei, la única que en esos momentos estaba desocupada.

-Aquí tienes Iruka, más reportes.

-Gracias por tu labor Genma. Por cierto ¿sabes qué narices pasaba ayer con nuestros compañeros? Estaban de un raro...

-No les hagas caso sensei, ya sabes como son.—respondió con una gota en la cabeza y situándose tras su espalda para darle unas palmaditas en la misma.

Iruka se echó para adelante apoyando los codos en la mesa con una mueca pensativa e inevitablemente los ojos del otro ninja bajaron hasta donde no debían. El chaleco y la camiseta del sensei se subieron un poco dejando a la vista la morena piel del final de la espalda a la altura de la cadera.

-"_Creo que ya empiezo a entender el por qué del término..."_—pensó al ver escrito con lo que parecía rotulador permanente "Propiedad de Kakashi Hatake".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

xD, que nadie me pregunte pero esto es culpa de Pop-Up Video (MTV) que ponen datos de vídeos musicales que me hacen pensar más de la cuenta.

En lo personal me lo he pasado de miedo escribiendo este shot, me moría de risa imaginándomelo, pobre Iruka-sensei xP Así que espero que os haya gustado =)

**CopyPaste: ¡Pásate por mi perfil y vota por mi próxima historia!**

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


End file.
